simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoFanatic/Patty
Everyone's has a license =Part 1= * : Herman! You gotta help me! * : ... SHE'S GOT HERMAN! * : Who's got herman? * : You! * : Really? all I asked I'd to bring back patty & Selma * : What's this about me? * : Nothing * : Anyway homer you have to build The DMV! * : Thats correct. we need a DMV to drive. * : Don't you mean get a license? Requirements: Build the DMV =Part 2= * : Hello Homer. * : AAAH! * : Homer! * : AAAAHHH! * : Hi homer * : D'OH! It's just gets worse and worse * : ... Would it make it better if we're at work away from you? * : Woo-hoo! * : I'll take that as a yes. Requirements: Make patty Work at the DMV/Make Selma work at the DMV =Part 3= * : Um patty, Selma. Can I have my drivers license? * : What happened to your old one? * : I think I left it in a Premium decoration * : Well get in... NOW! Requirements: Make Smithers go to the DMV =Part 4= * : Patty, Selma. I need to retrieve my license at once * : *Sigh* there's always a testy Requirements: Make Apu go to the DMV =Part 5= * : Workers! I want my son to get his license back so he can drive me to the Androids dungeon... I'm dating the owner * : Finally a testy that's a loser * : But I * : SEYMOUR DO IT NOW! * : Yes mother Requirements: Make Skinner Go to the DMV Apartments =Part 1= * : Wow what a day * : Patty, Spinisters apartment isn't built * : So. we can crash at Homers house * : But didn't you leave ling there? * : MY BABY! Requirements: Build Spinisters apartment =Part 2= * : go take care if your baby. macGayvers on Requirements: Make Selma take care of ling/Make Patty watch MacGayver =Part 3= * : Patty! macGayver the movie is on now! * : Really!? Ling you stay here Requirements: Make patty watch MacGayver 24-Hour epsiode/Make Selma watch 24-hour epsiode =Part 4= * : What should we do now? * : Smoke * : ... THATS A GREAT IDEA! Requirements: Make Patty Smoke/Make Selma smoke Jobs Patty (Anti-Villains) Selma (Anti-Villains) Buildings 300, 30|Row 5 title = Waiting time |Row 5 info = 24 hours|image = File:DMV.jpg |imagewidth = 220px|Row 1 info = 235,745 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 8x12|Row 7 title = Time to build |Row 7 info = 24h|Row 8 title = Task |Row 8 info = everyone has a license Pt. 1|Row 9 title = Action |Row 9 info = Renewing license for the 42nd time}} 520, 52|Row 5 title = Waiting time |Row 5 info = 2 days|image = File:Spinstercityapartments.jpg |imagewidth = 220px|Row 1 info = 274,624 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 12x10|Row 7 title = Time to build |Row 7 info = 1 day 12 hours|Row 8 title = Task |Row 8 info = apartments Pt. 1|Row 9 title = Action |Row 9 info = Letting off people who did not due rent Scott free}} Category:Blog posts